An Unexpected Encounter
by ravenclawie
Summary: What happens when Draco has a meeting with Scorpius' teacher, Mrs. Granger?
1. Chapter 1

**Draco's POV**

Draco was having breakfast, his mind wandering, when a loud thump on the window made him jump. Then he realized; he had forgotten to open the window for the owls to bring their letters. He got up the moment the owl took off, without the mail thank Merlin, and opened the window. He saw the usual Daily Prophet issue and an envelope that carried Hogwarts' emblem. Draco turned around, ready to open the envelope, when he saw Astoria coming down the stairs. "Good morning" she said, suppressing a yawn. "Hi baby" Draco said while putting the mail down on the table and wrapping his arms around his wife's fragile body.

Draco tried every day to make Astoria feel special. And not because he loved her, no, he never truly did, but because he cared about her. He didn't want to see her sad, and he, for sure, didn't want to be the reason she was sad. But he knew, that sooner or later this had to end. He didn't want to live a miserable life, just because he was foolish and thought that she was the woman of his life. He truly liked her, back to the day they started dating, but it's true what they say; when you get something you've been wanting for long, it loses its charm. Just like that, Draco had chased Astoria for quite some time, and when she became his, he was so happy. But his happiness didn't last long. "What was the mail, honey?" Astoria's voice snapped him out of his train of thoughts. "Huh? Oh a letter from Hogwarts, I still haven't gotten the chance to see what it says.". When he opened the envelope, he started reading the letter out loud.

_Dear Mr and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_We would like to see one of you tomorrow, 15th of October 2017, to discuss about Scorpius Malfoy's academic progress in History Of Magic._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Hogwarts' headmaster_

"So will you go or should I?" he asked his wife. "I'm working tomorrow, but you have the day off, right?" she answered while munching on some delicious pancakes Draco had made. "Yeah, well I guess I could go" he said glancing at the clock. "But I have to go now, because I work today" he said, kissing her forehead and heading out of the door.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione walked to the teachers' lounge to get some coffee. "Good morning Susanna" she said to her colleague. "Good morning" Susanna mumbled clearly busy. Hermione took some coffee and decided to go to the classroom to continue grading some of the essays her students had written until her class started. When she arrived there, she saw a parchment that read

_Hermione, tomorrow Scorpius Malfoy's father will visit your office so you can discuss about Scorpius' academic progress._

"Are you for real?!" Hermione said, a little louder than needed. Draco Malfoy, the man she devoured ever since she punched him in third year was coming to visit her, so they could talk about his son, who was born by another woman. She for sure wouldn't be able to focus on anything else but that today. Just then, a pack of first-year Slytherins swarmed inside, and she knew that this would be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There is a time-skip to the next day, because nothing important happens in that day, apart from Draco x Astoria fluff, which disgusts me so, yeah!**

Draco's POV

Draco was getting ready to go to Hogwarts. He was actually quite nervous, these walls held many bad memories, memories that he'd rather forget. But he had to go, either way. Scorpius' teachers had to inform him, and he had to have a talk with his son. From what the letter said, Scorpius was having trouble with History of Magic. Well, he never liked this class, but he didn't slack off. And, also, he had heard that they had changed the professor. Thank Salazar, because that ghost was way more boring than the class itself. However, Draco hadn't really seen his son's teacher names. He thought it would be some old lady, like that pink walking thing, what was her name again? Oh yeah, Umbridge. He never liked that woman. Or it would be some twisted guy like Mad-Eye. That guy was seriously creepy. A quick glance at the clock told him it was not the time to relive old memories. He went downstairs and kissed his wife goodbye, because he knew she hated it when he left without her knowing. And-poo- he apparated to Hogsmeade. The funny feeling at his stomach, from apparition, left as quickly as it had occurred, and he started walking towards the castle. He could already see Hogwarts, his home for the best-and worst- 7 years of his life. If you weren't aware that a war had happened, you would think that it was left untouchable ever since the last time you had visited. But he knew that Hogwarts would never be the same. It was the most logical thing. It had gotten destroyed in a war, after all. Distracted by his thoughts, he didn't realize that he was standing in front of Hogwarts' gates. He slightly pushed the gate, and it opened, revealing its full majesty. He pulled the letter out of his pocket, thinking that there was some indication on whom he was looking for. The writing had now disappeared, and instead there was a map, indicating where he was and where he had to go. Following the map, he ended up on a wooden door. He softly knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

Hermione's POV

Hermione had barely gotten any sleep, thanks to October's wind weeping on the glass. At least, that was what she told herself. She knew though, that a certain blond with gray eyes was the reason she couldn't sleep. And not because she was imagining him, no no this would be so twisted. He is bloody married. She couldn't sleep because she was anxious. Anxious that she might say something and give her feelings away, or that he'll turn around and leave, calling her a "Mudblood". She hated this word. She had gotten used to it, but when it came from Draco, it always was a reminder that he didn't feel anything but hatred for her. Or maybe he could have changed. The silly Gryffindor inside her, always seeing the good in people. But she knew that the world wasn't a fairytale. She knew that he probably despised her. She knew that- a knock. "Oh Merlin" Hermione murmured going back to her office and sitting down, not trusting her legs that felt like jelly by now. "Come in" she said, her voice cracking slightly. The door opened and two grey eyes bore into hers.

General POV

Draco opened the door and saw those brown eyes he never thought he'd see again. "Hermione" he gasped silently, hoping she hadn't heard him. But the girl had. She had heard him, and the faintest of smiles appeared on her face. "At least she didn't call me Granger" she thought. "Hello Mr. Malfoy" she said standing up and extending her arm. Draco shook her hand, surprise going through his eyes. "Hello Mrs. Granger- or should I say Weasley?" he said with a light smirk. He was surprised he even knew how to. He hadn't smirked in quite a while. "No, it was Weasley, but now it's Granger" she said, cringing at the thought of her ex-husband. Ron was a very nice guy, but they didn't really fit together. Also, he was a bit irritating. He always wanted to have the upper hand, even in housework. "So" Draco snapped her out of her thoughts "The Weasel was not enough for you?" he asked sarcastically. He was kind of relieved to find out that she wasn't married to Weasley. Weasley was not good for anyone. Not that he cared about her, no. She chuckled. "We just had way too many differences to work out." she stated blankly. "And you are still with Astoria, right?" she said, feeling a pain in her chest. "Yeah, we're still together." he said. "So, what did you want to talk to me about? Is Scorpius alright?". Draco's worry caught her off guard. She didn't think that Draco Malfoy, would ever care about anyone, apart from himself. "He's fine. Honestly, I didn't really want to bother you, because I remember that you were so _eager _to study this subject, so the genes must have passed on." "Oh, and by the way, I'm being sarcastic." she said, smiling slightly. "You _always_ thought you were funny." he said, that sly smirk never leaving his face. "But yeah. I was expecting him to be kinda bored in this class. And, how come you teach this? I always thought you'd work at the Ministry." "Yeah well, and I always thought you couldn't go a minute without calling me Granger or Mudblood. I guess people change." she said plastering a fake smile on her face. And looking at his confused-but amused- face. "Yes, _Granger_, people change". "McGonagal" she said trying to change the subject, and receiving a confused look by Draco."Before retiring, McGonagal offered this position to me because she wanted someone she could trust inside the school." "Huh, cool. And what about Potty and the Weasel? Let me guess. Potty is with the Weasel's sister, and is still considered the hero of the world, and the Weasel is still a loser. And single." "Oh shut up. Yes Harry is with Ginny, and they both are Aurors." "What?! Potty and Weasel Aurors? Yeah right" he said. "Umm, is there a bathroom I could use? I left in a rush this morning." "Yeah" she said and waved her wand, revealing a door. "It's only for teachers use". "Umm, Draco?" she asked when he returned. "Yes?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. It took me 3 days to write this chapter, because I'm not used to writing long chapters. This was kind of a filler, to see where everyone is in their lives. And what is Hermione going to ask him? Tell me what you think she's going to ask him. Also, I am so overwhelmed with all the views this has gotten, I honestly expected like 10 views most. Thank you very much, please read and review**

**-ravenclawie**


End file.
